Mi mayordomo Dragon
by Stefani Dragneel
Summary: Un secreto que solo ellos dos saben, una misión daba desde que se conocieron, y un destino que lo tiene todo planeado.


Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el viento hacia danzar a las flores, el sonido de los arboles moviéndose le daban un toque de armonía al ambiente. En una mansión ubicada en un acantilado apenas se podía ver a los empelados caminar de un lado a otro esperando el despertar de su joven señora, pero solo uno de ellos resaltaba entre los demás por su exótico cabello rosado y su afilada mirada jade.

-Natsu-sama, ya llego el periódico y las rosas negras de la señorita -el joven denominado Natsu asintió con una sonrisa, salio de su habitación y se encamino a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a su señora.

El chico miraba cada rato a una muchacha de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que cuidaba de las rosas negras de su señora, desde que había llegado se había enamorado de ella, pero no podía mezclar sus emociones en su trabajo. Suspiro con cansancio al verla irse junto a otro de los empleados de la mansión, se regañaba mentalmente por haberse visto cautivado por la belleza de una dama que no era para él.

-Natsu -detuvo sus movimientos y miro al lado izquierdo encontrándose a una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos marrones fríos.- Ya es hora de que despiertes a la señorita.

-Eso ya lo se Erza -sirvió el desayuno y dándole la espalda a la chica salio de allí con caminar rápido pero elegante.

Mientras en una habitación de la mansión, un delicado cuerpo se removía entre las sabanas de seda y abrazaba mas fuerte un peluche de dragón rojo. Los cabellos rubios de la joven se esparcían por toda la almohada y algunos estaban en su rostro, sus parpados se mostraban reacios a abrirse, se acurruco mas soltando un suspiro de placer por el calor que le daba su cama. El cuarto se notaba claramente desordenado con varias hojas esparcidas por el piso, vestidos y cintas, también zapatos y libros abierto otros cerrados. Debajo de una sabana algo comenzaba a moverse como si algo o alguien estuviera despertando.

-Buenos días Happy -saludo el de cabello rosa a penas entrar a la habitación y esquivaba los objetos que estaban en el piso.

-Buenos días Natsu -dijo una vocesita en medio de un bostezo.

De entre la sabana un gato de color azul salia mientras se restregaba sus ojos con sus patas delanteras, en el cuello llevaba una bolsita verde. Camino tambaleándose hasta llegar al inicio de las sabanas de la cama y comenzó a trepar, al llegar arriba se sentó al lado de la joven que aun dormía.

-Buenos días joven señorita -dijo Natsu con voz animada, dejo en la mesa de noche la bandeja y abría las cortinas de la habitación.- Es hora de levantarse.

-Cinco minutos mas Natsu -contesto la chica zombie que se tapo la cabeza con la sabana tratando de volver a dormir.

-Lucy -suspiro y con toda la delicadeza que portaba tiro de las mantas que cubrían el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia.- ¿Cuando vas aprender que no debes dormir si?

-Me ayuda a pensar -dijo mientras se sentaba, acaricio al gato que estaba a su lado. Los cabellos rubios caían por sus hombros tapando por casi completo sus senos.- No he podido terminar el capitulo y mañana es la entrega.

-Pues ya sabes que hacer -dijo el joven con una sonrisa traviesa mientras besaba el muslo de la chica, es ese lugar donde se encontraba un dragón de fuego de color roso y ojo verdes jade.

-Natsu es un pervertido -hablo con diversión el minino ganándose una risa de los otros dos.

-Un completo pervertido -concordó la rubia mientras se paraba de la cama, el peli-rosa recogió una bata de color rosado como su cabello y ayudo a la joven a ponérsela.- Creo que ya se como me puedes ayudar.

-Estoy muy interesado en escuchar como -los tres presentes se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, una que no prometía nada bueno.

(******)

Espero les guste esta nueva historia, solo diré una cosa... ESTOY DE NUEVO DE VUELTA EN EL FANDOM DE FAIRY TAIL.

Ok ya, me calmo. Solo espero les guste y pues cada capitulo sera corto hasta que los edite y los haga mas largos.

Disfruten de mi nueva historia, los amo.


End file.
